Over the Horizon
by Crimson Assassin
Summary: Hwoarang has come to attack Jin at his moutain retreat in Hokkaido...Working w/ Heihachi? What's that about? Hwoarang's got some explaining to do...before Jin takes matters into his own hands. (Yaoi)
1. Unexpected visitor Chap1

The heady aroma of wet pine surrounded him as he silently backed up against the tree, twigs crackling softly beneath his agile feet, the rough bark pushing into his white, cotton t-shirt. With a tip of his sleek, dyed-red hair-covered head, the young man spied around the enormous trunk and watched as another young man emerged from a small, wooden cabin. He was of slightly bigger build than his unseen stalker and his hair was a jet black, pushed back with bangs poking through to fall into his deep, brown eyes. 

Amber eyes narrowed as they watched more intently as the subject at hand stretched up his arms and yawned, breath coming out in white puffs into the crisp morning air. Birds chirped somewhere off in the distance and the brilliance of the blue morning sky was a spectacular sight to behold. 

The young man slowly descended the few oak wood steps and stepped out into the earth, barefoot. His blue, denim jeans fit snugly against well-toned thighs and an oversize, gray, hooded sweatshirt covered whatever upper-body was hidden beneath it. Suddenly, with a sharp turn of his head, a foot threw itself at his face, forcing him to jump back, escaping the kick within a millisecond's time. 

His attacker, a fierce but notably handsome younger Korean man flew almost soundlessly into a steady tae kwan do stance, flicking a few fiery strand of hair out of his pale face with a flick of his slender wrist.

"W-Who are you?" was all Jin Kazama could stammer, falling into the steady, Mishima-style karate stance of his own. 

"You honestly don't remember me?" his attacker nearly barked, "That guy who nearly killed you in Seoul!?" 

Jin stole a moment to blink a few times, brow knitted in thought. He eyed the Korean steadily before his eyes widened in remembrance, mouth twitching with sudden mischief.

"F-flower boy!?"

The teen hissed quickly and angrily, "That's Hwoarang, you stupid bastard!"

Jin allowed himself a victorious smirk before raising his hands nonchalantly and shaking his head, "If you say so."

The redhead fumed, fists clenching in fury as he blushed with rage, he threw another kick, again aiming for Jin's skull, "I'm gonna kill you this time, Kazama!" 

Jin laughed as he dodged, he had to admit, he was impressed with Hwoarang's speed and persistency but he was tired of this kind of stuff. He caught the Korean's ankle the next time it whistled by.

"Why are you here? How did you know where to find me?"

Hwoarang's eyes were widened in disbelief as he turned to glare at Jin, poison thick in his usually silky voice, "I followed you, like, duh." 

Hwoarang tried to throw a punch but Jin swept a foot under his supporting leg and dropped him to the forest floor, grabbing him around the throat in one hand as he kneeled over him quite dominantly, another knee in the Koran's gut.

"So you followed me all the way out to Hokkaido to fight me, is that it?"

"Che."

The Korean glared, slender fingers wrapped around his captive's wrist as he struggled to free himself from the strangle hold. Jin grunted in disapproval, jerking the young man sternly into submission as he forced Hwoarang to nod reluctantly.

Jin lifted a dark eyebrow inquiringly, "but can't you see how out matched you are?"

Jin gasped and clenched his teeth as he caught a knee sharply in the side as Hwoarang began to struggle with new intensity. He growled and kicked and cursed, doing anything in his power to escape from this position of inferiority and vulnerability as Jin gave a few of his own surprised curses and kept his hold.

"Lee Chaolan sent me!"

TBC


	2. Revelations Chap2

(Note: I though Tae Kwan do was spelt both ways ^^;;;;;)

Chapter 2

Jin placed a steaming cup of tea into the ruffled Korean's hand and took a seat across his rival on a worn, beige couch. Leaning forward and resting his head atop his intertwined fingers, he watched Hwoarang suspect the liquid in the mug.

"Why did my uncle send you?"

"Why the hell would I tell you!?"

It was a logical enough retort, Jin had to admit, however lacking in the courtesy department. He sighed and leaned back into the stiff cushions, not once breaking eye contact.

"What should I do with you…?"

This caught Hwoarang's attention, Jin noticed, when a pair of amber eyes shot down and perfect, soft lips curled into a light snarl. The japanese youth raised his hand in a helpless but haughty gesture.

"Well? I can't just let you go, not with you aware of my location and everything. You could regroup with a couple hundred reinforcements and come attack me full-force. But what am I going to do with you here at my place? Tie you to a bedpost and hope you don't drag my bed away with you somewhere when you try to escape? I could…kill you, I suppose…"

Hwoarang clenched his teeth. He jumped up out of his seat and threw his mug crashing to the smooth hardwood floor below, the golden liquid still steaming as it pooled and soaked into a tiny rug under the coffee table between him and Jin.

"Just try it, Kazama!

Jin shook his head and sighed again.

"I liked that mug, Hwo-"

"Shut the fuck up! You better stand before I knock that ugly face out from between your ears!"

Jin brought a hand up to his cheek with a mock-frown.

"I might be dreadfully modest…but I don't think I'm too bad looking."

Hwoarang's eyes, though still full of rage and the look of a cornered, threatened animal, became noticeable confused. He stepped back a little out of his fighting stance to observe his opponent.

"Wh-What the fuck…?…What the hell is wrong with you!?" the Korean growled.

Jin placed his feet on the table, crossed at the ankles, and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm not afraid of you, Hwoarang. I might have been a year ago, but I'm not anymore." 

"Damn you, Ka-"

"-I've noticed you haven't changed at all since we last met in the tournament…"

"How would you know!"

Hwoarang threw a punch at Jin's face and threw a round-house kick when Jin easily evaded the first attack. Jin hissed as he blocked a hard kick to the midsection with his arm, and ducked as sock covered foot whizzed past his head.

Wait. Sock covered foot? Moving so fast on these polished hardwood floors?

"You should probably-"

__

"CRASH!"

Suddenly, Hwoarang went head over heels for Jin…literally. Dashing to tackle Jin's middle, the Korean, unaccustomed to slick hardwood floors, slipped and found himself kneeling before his rival. Staring at the floor as he tried to find his bearings, the Korean was wide-eyed and lost. He glanced up quickly to find an equally astonished Jin.

"Who would have guessed you'd lose to my floor as well?" The Japanese youth chuckled.

"Da-damn you!"

Getting serious, Jin narrowed his eyes and bent down to grab the Korean roughly by the arm and drag him up. Hwoarang grimaced and resisted futily. Jin yanked him close, shoving himself in the red-head's face.

"Why are you here?" he spat, "Tell me or I'll kill you."

Hwoarang, taken aback by Jin's spontaneous change of emotions, could only stare wide-eyed in the dark eyed face.

"Ah…I-"

Another violent shake.

"I-I was sent to bring you back!" 

"Where!?" Jin tightened his grip painfully and grabbed the back of Hwoarang's head, pulling his head back by his hair. Hwoarang yelped helplessly.

"To-to that Old man's place! Old man Mishima! That big place with all those windows and guards!"

Jin shoved Hwoarang backwards without warning, sending the Korean to the floor.

"My Grandfather!? He's trying to get me back!?"

Hwoarang sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. He glared up at Jin and smirked maliciously.

"What are you grinning about?" Jin's voice dripped with warning.

"I should probably tell you there's a tracer on me."

The Korean rubbed his slender hand up his abs until his white shirt pushed up enough to reveal a tiny metal button with a blinking red light. He dropped his shirt back into place and snickered.

"Now what?"

"Oh, Hwoarang…You've done it now, haven't you, you ignorant bastard."

TBC


	3. I have a chapter 3?

Chapter 3

Jin jumped the youth on the floor, straddling the Koran's legs and pinning his wrists over his head in his right hand. With his left, he tugged the white shirt up until skin from Hwoarang's pale chest was exposed.

"W-what are you-"

Jin grabbed the tracer, attached to the Korean youth's skin via skin adhesive, and tore it off any way but gently. Hwoarang tried to flinch away and growled at his captive. Jin, still across the red-head's lap, threw the little metal device to the floor with a 'ting' and grabbed Hwoarang by the collar, forcing him roughly to sit up.

"You leave me no choice, then, do you?"

"Bastard, what-"

Jin stood and yanked Hwoarang with him, dragging him a few steps into the 'kitchen' (A far back wall with a little stove and a few cabinets), throwing open a drawer and scrounged around for something. Finally, his hand emerged, grasping a thick, black rope.

"Why do you-"

"-Rock climbing."

With a grunt, Hwoarang was pushed up against the counter and turned so it went into his stomach. Jin used the vulnerable position to his advantage by quickly -and _tightly_-binding the youth's wrists behind his back. Hwoarang winced as Jin roughly spun him back around, an arm up against the wall next to Hwoarang's head to further intimidate him. The red-head turned his face to the side defiantly.

"I could kill you now."

"..."

"What are you planning to do?"

"..."

"Look at me or I'll start cutting your fingers off one-by-one."

Hwoarang only turned to stare at his rival in utter disbelief. Jin smirked.

"You believe I'd do that?"

"...w-would you!?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you staring at!?"

"Your eyes."

Hwoarang snarled again. Jin leaned in closer.

"Y-you fag! Knock it off."

"Make me."

A surprised gasp accidentally escaped the Korean's lips and Jin leaned in closer, forcing Hwoarang to lean back further against the counter.

"D-Damn you!"

"You've damned me so many times...Aren't you contradicting yourself?"

Hwoarang turned to move but Jin shot his other arm out to block the other side. Hwoarang was trapped.

"Well, what are planning to do, fag!?"

Dark eyes looked him up and down, hesitating on his chest before coming back to meet the terrified amber eyes.

"How much are they paying you, Hwoarang?"

"More than I could make in ten years," the red-head hissed, "but less than the allowance you get every week!"

Jin was truly taken aback by the outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You and your grandfather, burning money on useless things everywhere you go, thinking your better than the rest of us! Are you trying to tell me you don't have that old man send you checks for millions of dollars every month!?"

"Hwoarang, you impulsive idiot, I tried to cut ties with that man a long time ago. Why do you think you were sent to bring me back to him?"

"Che! How the hell would I know what's going on in that fucked up, obviously dysfunctional family of yours!?"

Jin chuckled. 

"It's that obvious, is it?"

Hwoarang slowly nodded.

"Your grandfather did kinda try kill you at his own tournament!"

"And you think I'm still staying with him because...?"

Hwoarang sighed.

"Because I didn't that about that..."

Jin chuckled again. Hwoarang glared at him.

"Though it doesn't really matter to me what's going on! I'll still get paid for bring you back either way. Why should I care!?"

"Money. That's all you want?"

"No...Don't forget I wanna kick your ass!"

With that Hwoarang tried to body slam his rival, sending them both to the hard ground below. He was clearly disappointed when he found the bulkier Japanese youth had somehow managed to maneuver himself to the top, pinning him to the floor. Jin smiled as he lowered himself to speak softly in Hwoarang's ear.

"Such a trouble-maker. Really, what to do with you...?" 

TBC


	4. I know where you can stick it!

Chapter 4

Jin smiled as he lowered himself to speak softly in Hwoarang's ear.

"Such a trouble-maker. Really, what to do with you...?" 

"Get off!" the Korean complained weakly, turning his head as Jin nuzzled his pale neck, squirming as much as possible to free himself from both his bindings as well as Jin's hold. 

"What are you doing!?"

"Looking for another tracer."

Hwoarang's struggling increased as he felt Jin's cold hand snake slowly up his shirt.

"Stop! There aren't anymore!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Ah! Y-you can't just rape me!"

"Says who?"

Jin, straddled across the red-head's lap, leaned down further to nip at the skin just below Hwoarang's ear. The Korean flinched. 

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm tasting for hints of metallic residue. You could be hiding some behind your ear right here..."

"T-that's...ah, cut it out!"

"No."

Hwoarang turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. He felt truly powerless and he was quickly becoming panicked. His breathing was uncontrolled, his gasps slowly turned to sobs. He fainted before he knew what Jin had in mind for him.

"Have you returned to the living yet?" a calm voice asked of him. Hwoarang's eyes softly fluttered open to a cheap lamp illuminated living room; Jin's, to be more precise.

"Jin Kazama!" The Korean shot up, a warm washcloth sliding from his forehead, finding himself on the couch Jin was earlier reclined on, a blue, green, and yellow plaid blanket was draped over his lap. His wrists were free.

"...huh?"

He quickly glanced around until he found Jin sitting across from him in the chair _he_ was earlier sitting in.

"Honestly didn't think you'd freak out so badly. I wanted to scare you, yes, but not give you a heart attack." Jin chuckled. Hwoarang's confused gaze turned to an angry glare. He scoffed and fell back down, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I thought I could kick your ass...I didn't take into account that you were such a psychopath."

Jin chuckled again. Hwoarang turned to look at his calm rival from under his forearm, his hair tousled and slightly in his eyes, splayed across the soft cushion behind him.

"I don't understand you at all."

Jin became serious.

"I don't understand you either, Hwoarang. You seem so passionate about things and yet you'd throw away all the morals I thought you had just for money? How could you even need that much?"

"Well..."

Hwoarang dropped his arm to his side and looked up at the wooden rafter's of the ceiling. He closed his eyes gently and sighed.

"I guess it wasn't all for money...you just almost beat me back in Korea in front of my gang and I'm still kinda pissed about it."

"A grudge."

"Uh-huh."

"All this."

"Yup."

Jin threw his head back and laughed out-right. Hwoarang couldn't help but smirk as well. Jin shook his head with a snicker. 

"What AM I gonna do with you!?"


	5. Chp 5 Where do we go from here?

(Notes from Noe: Ahahahahahaha!! I just got done reading through this (Haven't read it since I last posted a chapter) and not only are there a LOT of typos, but I also said Hwoarang had a metal blinking tracer under a thin white cotton shirt. Now, Jin would either have to be REALLY stupid not to have wondered what a blinking light was doing in Hwoarang's midsection, or I made a mistake *laughs*. Also, thanks to all those your reviewed and e-mailed me to finish this!! ^______^ (Thanks so much!) I guess that's what it takes to get a lazy writer like me to continue things ^^;;;. But anyway, Here we go! Sorry I took so long ^^;;;;;)

Chapter 5

"Where do we go from here?"

~*~

Jin shook his head with a snicker. 

"What AM I gonna do with you!?"

Hwoarang sat up slowly. He felt a little light headed, blaming it on the fact that he'd pretty much done nothing but hyperventilate for the past few hours. He pulled the blanket up across his shoulders.

"How about you get me some more tea before I freeze to death." 

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm about to do, start taking your orders." Jin said, regardless of the fact that he stood to do exactly that. Hwoarang studied him thoughtfully as he walked to the back wall he called his kitchen, where he himself had earlier been pinned to its cupboards. Jin hadn't really changed too much physically since the last they'd met, but man had he gotten crazier...

"100 yen for your thoughts?"

"Oh, Har har" Hwoarang retorted sarcastically, though just a reaction to being startled at how Jin had just appeared in front of him while he was in another world. He took the hot mug and nodded his thanks.

"I was actually wondering what happened to you the last few months that's made you...such a freak." He grunted, taking a sip of the offered steaming liquid. Just the thick, sweet smell was enough to calm his nerves a little, but the warmth flowing through his body put him even more at ease. He leaned back a little on the couch as Jin sat back down in his chair.

"You don't want to know, and I don't want to tell you." Jin said evenly. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a little remorsefully, "Besides, I doubt you'd believe me anyway."

Hwoarang deliberately took a longer sip of tea to think, savoring the somewhat lemony taste before holding the cup in his lap to warm up his hands.

"I'd say 'try me', but you're probably right. I really don't and shouldn't believe anything you say," he smirked, "but try me anyway."

Jin shot back a smirk of his own and stood up, towering over Hwoarang. 

"Alright," he agreed, sounding a bit suspicious, "But after I get you some warmer clothes."

"Che. I'm fine." Hwoarang replied defiantly.

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you're shaking like a little Chihuahua." Jin could tell his obvious voicing of his observation struck something in the Korean, who blushed a little and turned away. 

"Come with me, I'll find you...something. I think my mother was about you're size..."

"How about you shut up before I kick you in the face." Hwoarang replied sharply, though he didn't really take it seriously. He took the blanket with him as he followed Jin into the only other room in the cabin. It was small with only a bed, a closet, and a chest with a lamp, a phone, and a writing pad on it. 

Jin went straight to the closet and slid it open. From inside he took out some black sweats and a black sweatshirt, throwing them onto the bed. He turned to Hwoarang after he closed the closet back up.

"I'm not sure what you're going to do now, Hwoarang. I guess it's really your call and I'll act accordingly to whatever you decide, but let me tell you what I think about this whole situation. I think you're better than this. The Hwoarang I met in Korea had so much pride! To do this kind of cheap dirty-work for someone like Heihachi, I honestly think it's below you."

The red-head in question crossed his arms and looked away, a bit guilty but not defeated.

"Yeah, well what you think and what the world thinks hardly helps or matters to me any. Where was all the good advice when I learned going behind Master Baek's back and selling narcotics was good way to earn a little extra food money, huh? Oh, how about street fighting and cheating and gambling? What do you think about that, Jin? Is that all below me too?" Hwoarang couldn't help but snarl, Like Jin would even know! His anger was being rekindled as his sense of weakness overwhelmed him.

Jin sighed, "You could let it be, Hwoarang. You're stable now aren't you? With the money you've made...off street fighting..."

"And just what the fuck would you know about that, eh? I can see how you've really been roughin' it the last few days in poor, little, stock-up cabin." Hwoarang spat.

"Yeah, considering I lived here for 15 years." (1)

"Yeah!? Well-...W-what!? What do you mean?"

Jin wanted to laugh his victory for catching Hwoarang off guard so perfectly but kept it to himself. He walked past Hwoarang and used the state of confusion to his advantage by easing the Korean a little further into the room while he stood in the doorway.

"I'll explain after you get dressed so hurry up."

Hwoarang watched him poise to leave but turned back as if he forgot something.

"Oh, and I'll know if you use the phone or not," He said very seriously, "so let's not find out what will happen if I catch you on it."

The click of the hardwood door closing left an eerily silence to another one of Jin's unexpected mood changes. He really was a scary guy now that Hwoarang thought about it. Was there nothing he could predict? If there wasn't...that was bad.

TBC


End file.
